Shadow of Red
Summary Of the many horrors emerging from the depths of Zenith, Red was by far the most powerful, and the worst. His insatiable appetite for pain - even the pain of other demons, led to a great battle between Red and his siblings, especially the demonic Solomon. Red and Solomon's titanic clash was so powerful that it scattered their essences - manifesting shadows of them across time and dimensions. These lifeless shades play out the ancient conflict between these two combatants over and over, in different ways and formats. Our star has attracted one Shadow of the residual energy left by Red and Solomon's battle, which has come nearest to our world has assumed a fully physical form. This means it can be fought and defeated by other physical beings. But Red's malignancy will echo on, even if the Shadow of Red were to be defeated and removed from our space. (Official Origin) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely Low 2-C Name: Shadow of Red, Red (formally) Origin: Colossal Kaiju Combat! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Height: 105 meters Weight: 66,000 metric tons Classification: Emissary of the Dark, Giant Monster Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (His attack called "Soul Burn" is him firing a stream of burning and screaming souls from his mouth), Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 8), Status Effect Inducement, Homing Attack, Energy Manipulation/Projection, Minor Fear Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2; Height is 105 meters), Regeneration (High; Regenerated from being shattered through space and time, being reduced to energy), Acausality (Type 3; His true essence has been shattered across time and multiple dimensions), Spaceflight (As pure energy, possibly normally), possibly Statistics Amplification via Magic and Resistance to Pain |-|With Power-Ups=Statistics Amplification (Including Damage, Strength, Speed, Weight, and Defense), Damage Boost, and Invulnerability Attack Potency: At least Star level (Can fight Solomon; Comparable to other kaiju who destroyed stars in a great war against other comparable beings, killed opponents who could create and wield stars, create stars, and emit the power of stars), likely Universe level+ (Comparable to other kaiju who caused the big bang and can potentially destroy the universe, can sustain the universe's existence, and continues the existence of the universe. Said universe contains multiple dimensions, timelines, etc) Speed: At least FTL, possibly Massively FTL (Comparable to other kaiju who can travel through between stars, through the galaxy, can fly multiple light-years in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift and grapple with kaiju comparable to himself; kaiju can throw kaiju around and casually fly with other kaiju) Striking Strength: At least Star Class, likely Universe Class+ Durability: At least Star level, likely Universe level+ (Can take attacks from other kaiju) Stamina: Unknown, possibly High (Is comparable to other Kaiju, though Shadow of Red's stamina is stated to be lower than others. Can be refilled by harming opponents) Range: Tens of meters via size, at least tens of meters possibly hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: * None notable Optional Equipment: * Maro's Power-Up: Increases Shadow of Red's speed and damage. Also bloodlusts Shadow of Red. * Grah's Power-Up: Increases Shadow of Red's strength, defense, and weight, but reduces mobility. Defense is to the point of having Invulnerability. * Valtar's Power-Up: Increases Shadow of Red's speed, especially when charging. * Sundera's Power-Up: Increases Shadow of Red's precision and energy gain. Intelligence: Average (Is sentient and understands English) Standard Tactics: Is bloodlusted with power-ups such that it becomes unafraid of harm that it may receive. Weaknesses: Is stated to not be able to fight in tenuous fights effectively. Its physical form, though it can be reformed if destroyed or damaged, can be defeated through normal means. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy System: Gains energy every time it causes an opponent pain. Once at full energy, he can use the "Claw Wave" ability. Normal abilities don't drain energy. * Ranged Combat: ** Soul Burn: Shoots a stream of fire from his mouth. Said fire is made of screaming and burning souls. Attack drains Shadow of Red's health. ** Claw Wave: Once Shadow of Red has enough energy, he can fire a homing energy attack at his opponent. The claw-shaped arc stuns an opponent on contact. It is strong enough that no Kaiju in CKC can resist it. * Melee Combat: ** Grappling: Will grab and throw objects and kaiju with his four spiked legs. If he knocks down an opponent, Shadow of Red will try to squash them like a bug. This damages the opponent even if they manage to escape his grasp. ** Melee Attacks: Though his hands, tail, and feet seem to have no real muscle mass, they are said to easily rend an opponent given the chance. It is unknown whether his attacks are purely physical or if they are increased by a mystical or demonic component. Shadow doesn't attack using his head physically, though his face and eyes are said to be significant psychological weapons in all forms of combat. Notes: * Though canon to Shadow of Red, Solomon, and their story in CKC, both characters will not be scaled to their creepypasta incarnations due to being controversial. * Scaling for Colossal Kaiju Combat Gallery Red_vs_solomon_puzzle_card_by_fbwash-d787v32.jpg|Trading Card Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C, speed was equalized, Red had power-ups) Notable Losses: Kiryu (Godzilla (Universe)) Kiryu’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C, speed was equalized, Red had power-ups) Samael (Silent Hill) God’s Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Colossal Kaiju Combat! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Kaiju Category:Giants Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Demons Category:Tier 2 Category:Eldritch Horrors